Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computing systems and, in particular, to software patch management incorporating sentiment analysis.
Description of the Related Art
Software patches are often provided to reduce security problems, to improve the user experience of software, systems and/or devices, and/or to fix existing bugs and vulnerabilities in such software, systems and/or devices. Large sets of software patches are sometimes referred to as “service packs”.
The installation of software patches can often cause a user to become agitated and/or otherwise express some sentiment regarding having to install the software patch. Users can also express satisfaction or anger sentiment prior to installing patch in case the recommended software patch installation did not result in the desired effect (fixing a bug for example). Accordingly, there is a need to analyze sentiment relating to the installation of software patches.